


Yours

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, Edeleth, Edelgard 'I fuck my wife when I want to' Von Hresvelg, El and Byleth bully Lord Von Hevring, Established Relationship, F/F, needy Byleth, other BE are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26806597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Emperor Edelgard hates formal meetings, but not quite as much as her wife Byleth despises them as well.Luckily, as Byleth is so kind to remind her, the Emperor can do anything and take anything that is hers, wherever and whenever she wants to. Including the Empress.(Fic written for the Black Eagles Lootbox booklet, publishing here with permission)
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 8
Kudos: 110





	Yours

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic I wrote for the BE Lootbox, with permission to finally publish it on my AO3 account!  
> I wrote it a long time ago, and that's why my writing style matches the older one instead of matching my most recent fics. I also have more fics I wrote for the Lootbox that I was also allowed to publish, so I'll release those in a few hours!
> 
> If you liked this fic and you'd like to get all kinds of Black Eagles merch, please consider supporting the Lootbox!  
> Check @EaglesBox on twitter to learn more!

As soon as they arrived to their bedroom, they both took their boots off and wasted no time slumping on the bed.  
As always, Byleth was the first one to whine;

“El, I hate these meetings” she mumbled, her face buried on a pillow.

“I hate them too, but I must. I did warn you though, and I told you that you could skip them” Edelgard groaned next to her wife, with her head also buried in another pillow next to Byleth’s.

“It wouldn’t be proper for the Emperor to show up without her supportive wife. Hubert reminded me of that more times than I can count” Byleth sighed, as she moved slightly to face her wife, only to see Edelgard starting back at her.

“You know that Hubert tends to exaggerate. Even if it is imperial tradition, you know that I don’t care about what a bunch of stuck up nobles think about me, or about my lovely wife” Edelgard teased, but with a hint of truth to her words.

“Is that so? If you didn’t care, then why did you allow Lord Von Hevring to go on and on after the meeting, about how disappointed he is that Linhardt is doing research and travelling with Caspar instead of seeking a higher position as a minister?” Byleth laughed, only for Edelgard to pout.

“What did you want me to say?” Edelgard protested, as she made her best impression of a silly stern voice, “Oh, lord Von Hevring, silence! I can’t stand another word of complaint about how your eldest and only son has eloped with his beloved lover! Now I see why Linhardt dislikes going home so much!”

No matter how poor her impression was, Byleth still laughed.

“No, you were supposed to say: silence, lord Von Hevring! I need to make love to my precious wife instead of wasting my time with incessant and meaningless chatter!” Byleth laughed again, “that, at least, would’ve shut him up enough for us to leave at least an hour sooner!”

“That would be terrible” Edelgard laughed as well, “the poor old man would’ve probably pass out from the lack of manners.”

But Edelgard’s laughter soon stopped once she saw her wife get closer to her, her face a bit more serious and her eyes eyeing her from head to toes. Byleth leaned in, and Edelgard knew what her wife’s gaze and gestures meant even before she spoke again.

“You’re Emperor” Byleth quietly purred in her ear, “that means you can take whatever you want, especially what is rightfully yours. You could shoo them all away and make love to me on that same table, claim me as yours in that conference room right then and there…”

“Was that what you were thinking about during the meeting?” Edelgard purred back, with a sly smile on her lips, “just me, and you, fucking on that table like animals in heat…”

“El...if you keep saying those things, I’ll get needy…” Byleth warned with a smile.

“I want you to get needy” Edelgard continued to tease, as a hand slithered around Byleth’s waist to pull her close, “I want you all hot and bothered, begging for me to touch you...begging to feel my mouth all over your body, crying out my name as I pin you down on the bed and make you feel good…”

As Edelgard kissed her neck gently, Byleth couldn’t help a giggle.

“You’re talking big, but I’d rather see my Emperor do as she promises” Byleth laughed, as Edelgard groaned.

“Don’t tease me, you’re ruining the mood” Edelgard whined as she stopped kissing Byleth, and Byleth tried to suppress her laughter as she apologized, “I was loving the scenario of being the dominant and fearless Emperor who takes what she wants.”

Byleth gave Edelgard one last playful kiss on the tip of her nose before confessing that she liked the idea too, and getting back into her role. She took both of Edelgard’s hands, guiding them to her face for Edelgard to cup it.

“My Emperor” Byleth started, in a quiet voice, “you have my body, my heart, and my very soul. I’m yours, forever, and yours alone. So use me as you wish.”

Byleth saw Edelgard’s cheeks turn beet red, but her embarrassment quickly faded away as she leaned in to kiss her. Her kiss started out slow and gentle, but it didn’t take long for Edelgard to get possessive and rougher. She wrapped her arms around Byleth, repeating “mine” over and over again with each kiss as she pampered her wife.  
Edelgard hastily undressed Byleth, pulling her shirt up to mark her body with love bites. She rolled them on the bed, so that she was on top of Byleth, and she pinned her wife down to the mattress as she showered her torso with bites and kisses.  
She marked her neck, her breasts, her stomach...captured one of Byleth’s hands in hers and bit down on her wrist before showering it with kisses.  
But it didn’t hurt.  
Instead, it just made Byleth moan in pleasure, making her feel loved.

“El…” Byleth moaned a little louder, “take me. Please...claim me as yours…”

Edelgard looked up, enjoying the sight of her wife desperate and begging, flushed and enamored. Edelgard was Emperor, and she could take whatever she wanted, as no one could topple her...but she couldn’t say “no” to that beautiful face, to that sweet voice…

“You’re mine” Edelgard repeated, as she lowered her face to reach in between Byleth’s legs, “all mine...I love you so much…”

“I love you too, El” she heard her wife breath out as she worked on pulling her shorts and undergarments down, kissing her inner thighs, with her mouth hovering dangerously close to Byleth’s desperately wet sex.

“Mine” Edelgard half-moaned one final time, and then her mouth was finally over Byleth’s lower lips, licking her and eating her out with possessive hunger.

She made Byleth cry out how good she felt, and moan in delight, and scream her name in bliss. And she made Byleth repeat “I’m yours” over and over as she brought her wife to orgasm over and over again.  
Once she was finished, with Byleth satisfied and smiling in orgasmic bliss, Edelgard nestled herself in her arms. She snuggled with her wife as Byleth stroked her hair and promised to make it up to her once she recovered her energy. Edelgard relaxed under affection, resting her head in the crook of her wife’s neck before quietly sighing, more to herself than to Byleth;

“I’m yours as well. All yours.”


End file.
